Doll's One-Shot Collection
by PorcelainxDoll03
Summary: This is just a collection of one-shots that are requested. There will be some that are rated differently.
1. Osama

The room sings with giggles from the females that are gathered inside there. Of course there is a reason why there is a group of females inside the room. Angeline, the granddaughter of the deceased Captain Commander Yamamoto, is celebrating her birthday in the human world. She never celebrated such a time before, not like this. Angeline is now surrounded by many friends today, and tomorrow is going to be even busier. The female can't even describe her joy from being around the group of female friends who were all different, in many ways then one. Among the small, yet noisy group was two Arrancars – one being the former Third Espada, and the current Third Espada.

"How about we play a game!" Rangiku announces, a bottle of sake in her hand.

"Er, Rangiku-san…you're drunk. I don't think that's a good idea." Momo says hesitantly, her eyes showing doubt laced with concern.

Angeline can understand Momo's doubt and worry, mainly because anyone who knows Rangiku, the voluptuous blonde enjoys games that involve drinking and humiliating others. Plus the alcohol they will ingest will come back and haunt them the next morning.

Angeline smiles, "I agree with Momo. Besides drinking games can get really row – "

"The Osama game!" Yoruichi says cutting Angeline off. The dark skinned woman looks at the silver eyed birthday girl, "Sorry Angel, but it's time to have some fun, and get drunk."

Suì-Fēng begins letting her share of worry become evident. "Um, Y-Yoruichi-sama…"

The petite woman's voice goes unheard by her idol.

Angeline giggles. "I guess, but not too much! And please keep it PG-13. I don't want to embarrass ourselves." She turns to Suì-Fēng, a smile on her lips. "Don't worry, Suì-Fēng."

Gray narrowed eyes turn to look at the birthday girl and gives an appreciative look.

Rangiku, ignoring the captain of the Second Division, fake pouts. "But that is the best part!"

Nel and Tier finally decide to enter the conversation.

"Angeline is right, keep it appropriate." Tier's voice comes through the noise.

"We are grown women, so there is no need for tedious actions like embarrassing drinking games." Nel says.

Rangiku pouts for real now. "Jeez, you ladies need to drink too. It will help relax you."

Rukia decides to say, "Rangiku and Yoruichi are right. We should have fun and besides Angeline said it's alright."

Orihime shifts slightly. "Me too. But try to not to over do it, Rangiku-san."

The blonde gives the other big breasted beauty a look and says in a high pitched voice. "Oh, come on Orihime! It's time to have a good fun time. And if the birthday girl says it's fine, then let's do it!"

Finally Angeline's good friend, Amaterasu speaks. "We will try not to embarrass you or ourselves."

Angeline looks her friend's wide violet eyes. "Okay. Let's do this then."

Yoruichi leaves the room to grab some chopsticks so that they can play the Osama game with Suì-Fēng at her heels. While the two women are on their mission to collect the correct number of chopsticks, the girls begin talking amongst themselves.

Angeline turns to Amaterasu says in a light voice. "How are things going with Shinji? Did you confess yet?"

The brunette blushes and docks her head. "N-no. Not yet."

"You like Captain Hirako!?" Momo exclaims .

Amaterasu's cheeks grow crimson as Angeline moves close to hug the other girl, who is obviously embarrassed.

"I thought you liked the Captain." Rangiku says, a sly smile on her face.

"What?! Why would you think that?!" Amaterasu sputters over her annoyance.

"Well you always do the paper work whenever he asks. Also you blushed whenever he talks to you. And you're always eager to do anything for him." Rangiku answers nonchalantly.

"Because I'm in the Third seat and it's my duty to do whatever Captain Hitsugaya requests!" Amaterasu replies, her cheeks now red from anger.

"And the time you blushed?"

"It's flattering and encouraging to hear from our Captain!"

Not wanting the two women to get into it, Angeline decides to intervene now. "Alright, let's not get in a fight. I think Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng should be back soon."

"We have been here for a while, I just wanted to see what Amaterasu would do." Yoruichi said from the corner of the room.

Suì-Fēng holds out the chopsticks with the numbers on them already. "Since it was Yoruichi-sama's idea, we will let her go first."

Golden eyes twinkle with mischief. "How kind Suì-Fēng." The woman grabs the sticks and holds them in her fist, hiding the numbers. "Who will be the first 'King?'"

Rukia, with a determined look, says. " On three. One," eyes focus on the sticks, "two…three!"

The girls all grab sticks, leaving one in Yoruichi's hand, who makes a disappointed face. Everyone holds their sticks, most eyes scanning each others faces. Angelina glances down at her stick, catching the number 4 on it.

"I-I'm the Osama." Orihime's voice breaks through the intense silence,

Angeline grins. "What would you have us do, Inoue?"

The female goes silent with thought. Then, "Ah! Number 3 sing while holding Number 1's hands."

Suì-Fēng's face grows red as her gray eyes show annoyance. "Can't I do something different?"

"Now, now Captain Suì-Fēng. Osama's orders are absolute." Rangiku sings happily. "Besides, what's wrong with holding my hand?"

The dark haired woman continues to glare, but does as ordered while mumbling under her breath, "So stupid…"

Angeline sits back, watching and wondering what song the petite captain will break into. Though she has to admit she wasn't sure which was a lot more entertaining; watching as the stern woman grasp the drunken Rangiku's hand or how her face is turning into a lovely shade of poppy as time passes by.

The males were gathered down stairs, drinking some fruity substance that seemed to hold a strong taste to it - which Grimmjow assume is spiked - with half eaten instant Ramen in front of each one of them. Grimmjow isn't sure if it is a sick joke, or simply how humans lived, but he wasn't enthusiastic about being there. Especially with that bastard Ichigo there – who is ironically sitting across from him. However, the male reminded himself that he was here for Angeline.

The girl did help him after all. Not only is she a loyal friend to her Shinigami friends, but she is also a generous person who opens her heart to those who need to be nurtured. That is how the Arrancars met her. Even Nnoitra seemed to tone down his vulgar personality at times, yet not enough. With Nnoitra's bothersome personality aside Grimmjow has been wanting to convey his feelings. Feelings that he doesn't understand completely; yet seems to comprehend that these feelings that are inside him are not of the fighting or killing variety.

"I have a great idea!" Kon, the stuffed lion says.

Cerulean irises glance down at that annoying thing, wondering why the hell Ichigo would bring it. Then again, thinking back when they first got here, the orange haired male seemed just as annoyed while holding a surprised expression at the stuffed toy's presence.

Keeping silent, Grimmjow holds his cup, not drinking the liquid. Everyone in the room seems to follow suit. The room was quite enough to where they can all hear the females laughing and some making embarrassing sounds. Though aside from the females up stairs, the down stairs is silent which must be some sign to the toy to continue, because he speaks up.

"We should spy on the girls. I bet we're all curious to see what they're up to!" Kon excitedly speaks as pink blemishes stuffed face.

"I don't want to die today." Shūhei says with Kira and Renji nodding in agreement.

Nnoitra snorts. "I bet they're just gossiping."

The owner of the shop comes in now, wagging his fan lazily. "Let's just give the girls some privacy. Besides, I'm pretty sure there is some voracious ladies up there." Kisuke says, not wanting the stuffed animal getting any more ideas.

Kon frowns and crosses his arms. "You're no fun Kisuke. I bet they're wearing sexy pajamas and talking about really naughty things." As he continues speaking, everyone in the room can almost see his wild imagination before their eyes.

Ichigo reaches out and punches the animal. "Shut-up Kon!"

The room goes quiet again.

Then, "Huh?! Seriously?! Kisuke – "

All the males eyes travel upwards toward the high pitched noise now curious of why the lazy, yet extremely intelligent shop keeper's name popped up. Even the said man couldn't hide his intrigue of what they're talking about.

"Well perhaps it wouldn't hurt to see what they're gossiping about." Kisuke says in a coy expression.

Personally the blue haired man could care less, but he has to admit he is curious about what Angeline is talking about. What she is wearing. Catching the thoughts the male mentally snarls at such ridiculous musings, especially since it doesn't fit his character. But looking around, no matter how annoying these idiots may be, it still felt…nice.

Last time he was surrounded by people, annoying as the ones around him now, was a long time ago. But now he is gathered around people, and while they get on his nerves, he can't help but realize how he needed that. Being in a group. Though last time he was in a group he was their leader, he fed off their dependency. It fueled his ego. Made his desire to become strong overwhelming. Now things have settled down and he is with a group of Shinigami and some former Espada.

His eyes catch movement and realizes that the guys are actually moving up to spy on what the females are talking about. He isn't that type, yet he can feel his own feet picking up and traveling with the guys. No sooner they are hiding behind the screen door, ears against the thin object, and listening intently.

"That damn Kisuke." A voice growls.

"Now Suì-Fēng is it not like he did it intentionally." Another voice spoke, sounding a bit more mature.

"But Yoruichi-Sama! He outed my Bankai, and now he said something about –"

The girl, Suì-Fēng, sentence is cut off when someone interrupts, "Does anyone feel like there is something watching us?"

"Who cares, let's get back to playing The Osama Game!" A slurred voice whines.

"Rangiku…." Came Angeline's voice.

"I want to go back to the game too. Hopefully I'll be the Osama next." A giggly voice heavily slurred.

"Er, Amaterasu… I think you had to much to drink." Orihime, that girl who fixed Grimmjow's arm and recovered his mark as the sixth Espada, giggles nervously.

"Ama-Chan is drunk, huh?" That blonde Shinigami Shinji ponders aloud with a thoughtful expression.

"That's unlike her." Toshiro mumbles.

"Okay, let's continue girls! Let's see who the next Osama will be!" Rangiku cries happily.

Toshiro's eye brow ticks. "That is just like Matsumoto."

"Finally!" Amaterasu exclaims, oblivious to the soft whispers from the men on the other side.

As they continue to listen, the males can't help but wonder what they were previously talking about, especially Kisuke. The man's ears and side is practically glued to the side, hoping that they would continue. Obviously they had other plans.

"I'm the Osama now!" Rangiku sings.

The other girls groan aloud, obviously dreading the woman's reign as the Osama. Even Toshiro seemed to inwardly groan.

Grimmjow looks down at his feet. Osama. King. He wanted to be king in Hueco Mundo. But that position never seemed to come into his grasp, not matter how hard he fought. Looking back up, he hears the beginning of the orders.

"Number 5 must strip naked and sing out the name of their crush!" Came the current Osama's orders.

Both sexes were silent. He's heard stuff about this Rangiku person, but he never thought she will do something like that. Grimmjow may be a vicious fighter, and enjoys those fights, but this woman seems of hold a different kind of fierceness. They start hearing fabric falling to the ground as a small whimper escapes their lips.

"R-Rangiku!" Momo gasps. "Why would make someone do that, especially Angeline!"

Grimmjow's interests spikes. The sudden interest isn't because of the thought of her being nude, but rather because she has to sing out her crushes name. Blue eyes try and focus through the crack of the door.

"Go ahead Angel. Who do you fancy?" Rangiku purrs drunkenly.

"Eh…R-Rangiku…." Angeline whimpers, "I…I…."

"I'm flattered, but you have to sing it." The blonde teases.

The room seemed to grow stiff, mainly because the silence is becoming thick with curiosity.

"I like…" Angeline begins to sing, "I like, Grimm – " a pause, "Grimmjow!"

This earns giggles and excited intakes of breath.

Grimmjow's eyes widen at the confession to which most of the girls were squealing about. The man could feel the other men around him also staring. Staring at him. Turning around to look, he sneers, silently telling them to fuck off.

"Can I dress again?" Angeline asks.

"Yeah, yeah!" Rangiku sighs.

"Hey Kisuke, how about you and the guys come in play? More the merrier." Yoruichi suddenly suggests, much to the men's horror.

Kisuke chuckles. "So you knew the whole time.

"You too Renji?" Rukia narrows her eyes.

"I…It's not what you think!" His words come out rushed.

"Shiro." The soft voice of Momo states.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya." The white haired male grumbles.

"Shūhei! Kira! Come join us!" Rangiku smiles.

"Sure." Shūhei and Kira say in unison.

"C-Captain Hirako!" Amaterasu sputters.

"Ama-Chan, I didn't know you drank." Shinji grins much to the girl's embarrassment.

"Kurosaki-Kun!" Orihime gasps.

He scowls. "Kisuke suggested it."

"Nnoitra." Both Tier and Nel.

"Hey! What about me? It was my idea first!" Kon whines, upset that the attention isn't on him.

He goes ignored, much to his disappointment.

"G-Grimmjow!" Angeline manages to squeak out with crimson cheeks.

"Yo." Is all that the male says, a cocky grin on his face. "This Osama game sounds fun."

The female frowns slightly, her silver eyes churning with emotion. "You heard, huh?"

"Yeah. But I didn't see anything." A slight shrug met his shoulder.

"So…?" She hesitates to ask what he thought.

"'So' what?" He replies, pretending to not understand what she was asking.

Silence enters the space between the two. Both their eyes stare at one another, reading the emotions that cross the colorful mirrors. Angeline could feel her cheeks heating from embarrassment and her temper slowly creeping up. Is he seriously that dense? They could stare at each other for a long time without words as they used their eyes alone and body language. Obviously this was noticed by the rest of the room, which became quiet as well.

"Come on, Angel. The guys are joining us!" The blonde woman sighs, interrupting their silent staring.

Though if it wasn't for Rangiku's sudden outburst, Angeline was sure they would have continued staring each other down. Angeline turns with a smile now on her face. "Okay." She turns to Grimmjow, a playful grin now setting on her lips, "You better hope I don't become the Osama."

The male smirks. "Oh, why's that?"

"Because, The Osama's orders are absolute. You can't disobey them."

"Then you better hope I don't become Osama." Grimmjow comments.

The two share a challenging look before Rangiku huffs. "Geez, stop your flirting and get over here."

While Angeline's face brightens pink, Grimmjow glances at the drunk blonde before sitting with the rest of the group. Flirting. Were they flirting? The Arrancar never flirted before, not with the opposite sex at least. He did in fact flirt with the essence of death every time he fought a strong opponent.

Out from the corner of his vivid blue eyes the man catches how people are grabbing the sticks from the shop owner's hands. Angeline nudges him, silently telling him to grab a stick. Frowning he yanks the one from the blonde's hand. The number 9 is written on the stick. Glancing at the silver eyed beauty beside him, Grimmjow tries to read her expression, but it is set in tranquility.

"I'm the Osama now!" Shūhei announces with a grin, " Number 10 must kiss Number 3's foot."

Rangiku wrinkles her nose. "That's a nasty, but really good order."

Orihime's cheeks turn a bright crimson. "D-Do I have to take off my socks."

"Well of course! How else is Number 10 suppose to kiss your feet." Rangiku says. "Speaking of number 10, who is it?"

"Damn it. Why did I agree to this game." Ichigo scowls, while a deep blush settles on his cheeks.

"Go on, Ichigo-kun!" Rangiku teases.

He moves in front of the now beat red female who shakily extends her leg. Ichigo grabs her foot, his thumb pressing against the sensitive flesh, making Orihime squirm and giggle. Grimmjow notices that Angeline and everyone else watches, wondering if he is actually going to kiss her foot.

Angeline's face seems to grow hot. Not only because of the scene , but also from thinking about how it would feel if Grimmjow were to kiss her. Would it start out slow and progress as they continue to lock lips? Or will it be passionate, hot, and fierce? Will he hold her at a distance or will he embrace her tightly, letting their bodies mold into one being? Her heart beats faster as she watches Ichigo place a small chaste kiss on his admirer's foot, while wondering if Grimmjow will kiss her in a hurried way. Ichigo's hand slips away from Orihime's slender limb. The orange haired male looks to the dark haired man who ordered the embarrassing action.

Everyone who sat there silent now makes noise, making Angeline smile as her eyes travel to Grimmjow. If only he didn't sit so close she wouldn't have to think about such silly thoughts about embraces and kisses. Not wanting to focus om it anymore she shakes her head as she begins a new round with the others. If she were to become Osama she is positive she will make him kiss her or maybe even make him confess who he likes.

"Alright, pick a stick everyone."

Once again they all reach for a stick, hoping that they will become the next king. Pulling back with her stick Angeline looks down, disappointment now visible on her face. Number 15. Silver eyes peek over at Grimmjow, whose eyes showed distaste as he stared at his stick. Obviously he didn't get the Osama either. Looking around the female tries to search for a satisfied expression, but ends up empty handed. Her comrades were definitely cunning when it comes to wearing a poker face.

"As Osama I order Number 15," Amaterasu speaks, smiling knowingly at her friend, "to kiss number 7."

Angeline's whole body warms now. She looks at her friend in the eyes, silently telling her that she I'll get her back. Amaterasu obviously knows that she is Number 15, but who is Number 7? Could it be Grimmjow? Is that why she gave such an order?

"So who is suppose to kiss me?" Grimmjow asks impatiently answering her thoughts.

"Me." Angeline replies, earning devious looks from most of her naughty friends. "I'm suppose to kiss you."

Scooting closer, she clears her throat, trying to calm herself. Slowly she inclines her head with her eyes closed. Fear and excitement sent her already over zealous heart plummeting in a harsh, yet exhilarating way. Before she could feel her lips come any closer, hands grab her face, cradling each cheek. It wasn't gentle, nor is it harsh. It feels familiar. Good. Opening her eyes she see bright blue orbs staring down at her.

"Remember how you wanted to know what I thought? This is what I think." He whispers, a cocky grin on his handsome face.

He doesn't waste time. His mouth collides with hers. Rough calloused hands weave into her hair, yanking her closer in the most delicious way possible. The female could feel his tongue dominating hers as they dance in erotic motions. Every once in a while he'll bite and suck on her bottom lip which sends electric currents throughout her whole body. Her hands slide up, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lowers one hand caressing her back. Finally he pulls away, trying to catch his breath as she sits there stunned and panting.

"Good job following my orders." Amaterasu slurs with a mischievous glint in her violet eyes.

She turns to make a retort, but catches the others staring. Most of them smiling, some blushing. Angeline almost forgot that they were in a room with others for that short time. Then she recalls Grimmjow's words before he kissed her.

"You knew what I was talking about that entire time!" She accuses, pointing her finger.

An eye brow raises. "Of course I do, you idiot."

Angeline opens her mouth to speak only to have nothing come out. She got her answer in that kiss. Hopefully he will express those feelings some more down the line once this silly game ends.


	2. Monster

Distressed screams taunt her ears as she stares upon the fallen rubble in front of her. Her vision is blurred, yet she knows perfectly well what is in front of her. Homes reduced to heavy debris that sat upon some unfortunate souls who were whimpering, groaning in pain while some just laid there limp, not breathing. Her body seemed to hold guilt and shame like an enormous weight. However, that was not the only thing that clung to her body like a parasite. Warm sticky fluid covered her bare arms, calves, and face. Crimson slowly turned brown around the lightly splattered parts. The blood even matted her brilliantly flaming silver streaked hair that cascaded in wild coils down her back. The entire sensation of blood and sweat mingling on her body sent a wave of nausea through her.

With her thoughts muddled in disgust and horror she gazed the scenery before her. She didn't have to ask how this came to be. She did this. A sound caught in her throat. Tears threatened her eyes, brimming at the edges of her amber orbs. Full lips trembled with lung aching sobs. Her head and mind still throb from the ghost of those voices that coaxed her into doing this.

"How could you, Amai?" A villager cries, anger and fear clear on her face.

She opens her mouth to speak. "I…I didn't mean to. I just…I – ." Her sentence was dismembered when the boy she knew as Ryuū came forth, looming over her.

"Leave! Leave now, you demon! I knew you were nothing but a curse!" He snarls, blood drying on his youthful face.

"Please, I can help. Just plea – !"

"Leave! Go away! We don't want you here!" This came from half the living, mildly injured villagers.

Sorrow reaped her being, making her feel dizzy, almost sick. Paralyzed she sat there with dirt, blood, and soot decorating her pale flesh. The sound of people telling her to get lost became muffled. Her sight of Ryuū even becomes dull.

"Amai…Why would you do such a thing, Amai?" Whimpered a frail voice that she realizes is her foster mother's.

Amai dares to look up, immediately regretting the action. Her mother stands in front to of her, filth covering her as well. "Please understand! I didn't mean to. It's just..." Her head pulses. "I…there was voices, and then the people. The people were threatening me!"

The woman who nursed her back to health when she was starving and abandoned now gazes upon her with concern and growing disbelief. "Amai…I think it's best if you left."

Holding back to whatever tears were threatening to overflow her messy face, the woman bites her bottom lip, allowing two small streams to travel down her cheeks. There was no fighting it. She was lost to them. Dead. A disease that infiltrated their haven. Finding her will to stand, the redhead looks down, hoping to hear her foster mother retract her earlier statement. Instead silence.

Finally deciding to look up, the faces around her morphed into soot covered faces with gleaming eyes and cruel smiles. Their mouths open as joyous laughter fill the air around her. Murmurs of her being nothing but a demon, a cursed woman, an abomination attack her ears. Her breathing grew heavy, painful, as her body seemed to grow fatigue.

"No, no, no!" She yells, hoping to block the mean remarks.

"No! I'm not, I'm not!" She cries, jolting awake in cold sweat.

Looking down Amai takes in a deep breath, calming her hammering heart. A whine and nudge beside her gives her immediate comfort. Her pet dog, Hean, looks up at her with his golden eyes. Seeking answers while trying to comfort her. Giving him a small smile, she caresses his thick coat.

"Just a dream." She says aloud, gazing up at the dark sky.

Raking her auburn hair back, Amai stares ahead. She wasn't sure if this dream was any better then the other she's had. The other one is usually blurry, confusing. Fires dancing around her. Familiar, yet foreign faces. Screaming. A lot of screaming. Sometimes she felt anger, and great sadness. Just thinking about that dream makes her stomach churn and emotions boil.

Standing up she addresses her dog in a soft tone. "I saw a waterfall a few miles back. Stay here and guard our stuff. Okay, Hean?"

The big animal makes a sound between a grunt and lazy bark. He understood.

Rewarding him with a smile that usually sends many men into a trance, Amai starts to walk away, engrossed in her thoughts. The ninja part of her should be aware of the tall figure that is watching her with keen eyes, but her mind was elsewhere. Wondering why she has such dreadful dreams. She knows the one that she awoke from earlier was from the past, when she left the village. The only thing different was the shifting faces of the villagers she grew up with. Hugging herself, Amai spots the enchanting waterfall that she mentally reminded herself about.

Between the night air that gently breathes upon her bare shoulders and the sensation of small droplets landing on her from the water, Amai stands there for a moment, still unaware of the dangerous man lurking in the bushes, observing her. All she can think about is stripping and soaking in fresh water that has a small, yet beautiful waterfall. Her muscles are throbbing from yesterday nights performance that she wanted to take part in for good old times, as her head groans from agonizing headaches. Headaches that have been worsening by the day. Giving her head a slight shake she begins undressing herself before stepping into the crystalline water that instantly soothes any of her aching muscles.

Feeling the water stroke her pale flesh as she sinks lower, the woman let's out a low hum of approval. Looking up at the sky she recalls how she has orders to look for a Jinchūriki, which is not something she wants to dwell on. Sure she's been with the Akatsuki for a short while now, yet she feels as if her motives have dulled because she is still obsessed with who she was. Her loyalty for Akatsuki is unwavering, but her patience with learning who she use to be is beginning to run thin. Closing her eyes, flashes of her previous dream pop up before being replaced by pure blackness. Eyes still closed Amai dips her head under the water, only to open her eyes to look up. Even under the water the night sky still seduced the eyes of many. Plus it seemed to give her some clarity.

Yet, being under the water like this does give her a strange sense of déjà vu. Especially with the little bubbles floating around her as she stares through the clear liquid. Suddenly her lungs feel heavy. Going up for air, Amai stands up and wipes the water from her eyes.

"How long have you been there?" She asks still rubbing at her eyes.

A chuckle. "I wanted to attack, but then I thought it would be better to wait and see. If I was an enemy you would have been dead."

Hazel eyes look at the tall bluish man who is leaning against a nearby tree only a few inches away. "Why didn't you? Wanted to peep on me?"

He snorts. "No. Then again…" he pauses, eyeing her body.

There was nothing lewd about the way he was looking at her. He was looking at her with what seems like intrigue. Maybe the black markings on her entire left side is what caught his attention. Anyone could see them along her jaw, ankles, and toes. But seeing them against her naked breast, waist, hip, thigh, and calf may be another story.

"I didn't attack because I wanted to see how long it took you." He answers her question from before.

"I was deep in thought."

"And your poochie?"

"Hean." She corrects with a smile whilst shaking her head. "And he was worried about me."

He shrugs and ignores her last comment. "He's a dog. Poochie and dog are the same thing."

"He's not a normal dog."

"It's still a canine."

Chuckling Amai looks at him, changing the subject with teasing eyes. "So you didn't attack me because I was deep in thought. Afraid much?"

He barks with laughter at her comment. "Of course not." He shifts his weight against the tree before giving her a toothy grin. "If I attacked, you would have been dead. What fun would that be?"

"You actually thought you could have killed me because I was thinking?"

He smirks as if the answer was obvious. Amai feels her mouth open in mid-retort when she suddenly feels something hard and solid press against her back. A calloused hand wraps around her translucent throat.

"Still don't think I can kill you?" He breathes against her ear.

Swallowing , the woman smiles. "I think…that I'm very much naked to be doing this."

"Trying to act all modest now?" He says, releasing her neck, but not moving away from her.

"Not exactly. I just think if you want to start a fight you should wait until I'm dressed."

"Now, what fun would that be?"

Her heart sputters in her chest. She's been attracted to him since they met. The chemistry is strong, almost tangible between the two. Yet, they always seem to get competitive which starts frivolous fights and bantering.

Rolling her eyes, Amai speaks. "I don't want you to lose focus because I'm naked."

"I won't lose focus." His finger touches the black incoherent letters on her hips, making her shudder.

"Well I'm getting out anyways."

He's silent, but the redhead knows very well that he is wearing a sly smirk. Trying to ignore the fact that he is staring at her naked form, Amai steps out, wringing out her hair. "Where's Itachi? You're usually always with him."

"I decided to do something by myself. Get information." He says, now standing at the edge of the of water.

Slipping on her top the amber eyed woman gives a small smile. "Where are you heading? We can probably keep each other company."

"I wouldn't mind that." He agrees to her suggestion.

He walks over to her, holding that predatory elegance about him. When he stands in front of her, he places one arm on the right side as the other goes to her left, brushing against her bare hip. "But I think we should continue where we left off."

Thinking back the woman vaguely remembers how they got in a 'disagreement' and how Itachi interrupted them by telling Kisame to come along for a mission that their leader, gave them. They never finished that dispute. It would seem tedious to many, but for the two of them it's their own way of flirting, whether her shark-like companion knew it or not.

Smirking she leans forward, her lips inches away from his. Something flashes in his eyes. "Let me get dressed and I'll kick your butt."

He only grins back, delighted that her playful side is coming out now. After a few moments he moves away, allowing her to finish dressing.

"You ready?" She teases.

"Always." He replies, something dangerous, yet so enticing crossing his features.

Lately he's been growing more attractive in Amai's eyes. Maybe it was how he holds confidence in his ability to fight while wearing a sadistic smile as he slices and injures his opponents. Or maybe how his muscles coil every time he goes in for a strike. She especially loves how he doesn't hold back while fighting her. He goes at her without hesitation or mercy. Something admirable in men these days, who all become enthralled by her voice.

"Hand-to-hand." She says.

"Fine by me."

Her eyes train themselves on his face before darting to his fist, hoping to catch him and counter attack. He isn't an easy opponent. He's strong. Dangerous. A real shark. Her eyes catch his right fist twitch with impatience. Making the first move, she lunges at him, her fist posed to hit his face. Quickly he lifts an arm, and realizes that her fist was a decoy for the real attack which is directed to his leg. Without wasting time he kicks up, knocking her to the ground. Something warm and metallic tickles her lip. Her tongue darts out, tasting the iron that is her blood. Her smile becomes savage now, mirroring his exact expression.

In mere seconds the two are now clashing, fists hitting muscle. Legs kicking and flying. Pants filled the small secluded area as they fought. Then, she hears a familiar sound. Stopping in mid punch, she looks to her right, past Kisame's shoulder.

"That's Hean! Someone must be near." She pants, worry now ceasing her.

Kisame inclines his head in that direction. "Their Chakra seems weak."

Resisting the urge to smile because of how he sounded disappointed, Amai says, "I have to go to Hean!"

"Ah right, Beasty." He says, choosing a new nickname for her pet.

They begin running, conversing while doing so. Amai isn't sure what it is about them, but they can barely stay quiet while around each other. Which she finds strange because she is known to be a silent observer, if not a polite individual who is not so loud. Perhaps it's because she enjoys their little chats, jokes, and badgering

"You know his name is Hean, right?"

"Yes."

Shaking her head she questions. "Anyways, how many are there? Can you tell?"

He grins. "Ten, if not more."

"Bandits?"

"Who cares."

"I need to make sure Hean will be okay."

"I'm sure Beasty can take care of himself."

"Then why are you coming."

"To fight of course."

As soon as he answers, they meet a group of men and some women, surrounding Hean. The giant animal has its fur bristling as feline and canine sounds escape his snarling mouth. All of them hold weapons, their Chakra weak, yet determination radiates off their bodies. Beside her, Amai can feel Kisame shift with excitement. Even if they are weak, their well to fight is strong enough. However, she has to admit that she is curious as of to why they would want to fight. They don't seem like bandits. However, she can't help but feel like she has seen them before.

"What do you want?" Amai asks, her amber eyes churning.

"Oh, you don't remember?" Came male voice.

The voice is familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't understand. We didn't do anything." She glances at Kisame. "I didn't at least."

He gives her that toothy grin again. "You're no angel yourself Ginger."

"You're a piece of work, you know that?" Came that voice again. "You demon."

Her blood instantly cools, almost slowing, as her lungs become heavy from the lack of air she stopped inhaling. She can feel her heart beating, nearly ramming against her ribs. "R-Ryuū?"

Kisame snickers. "Funny, last time I checked I was called a demon. Amongst many other things."

He goes ignored by Ryuū. "So you do remember me?"

"Yes, I do. But why are you here?"

"I'm happy you asked that, because it might as well be your fault."

"Hey kid, are you done talking? If so move on or fight." Kisame replies, his face lost its mocking expression and is now wearing an annoyed one.

Amai feels herself stiffen, yet buzz with excitement. Only a few times has Kisame grown serious, irritable. The man known as Might Gai, a talented Taijutsu user, certainly got under Kisame's skin a few times back. Usually the woman wouldn't mind jumping into a fight, feeling that thrill as their faces become a beautifully painted with horror. But seeing some familiar faces, including young ones, Amai can not bring herself to do such a thing. Nor will she allow her companion the opportunity.

"I don't understand how I'm the cause, but I'm afraid I have to go." She replies softly, gesturing for Hean to come to her. Obediently the animal comes to her.

"You wrecked the village to begin with! You monster! You damned demon!" He growls.

Her body begins to warm. Anger slither around her, like a possessive lover, strangling her so suddenly. Murmuring, "Shut-up." The woman feels something malicious tug at her insides.

The people around begin the mumble things as the young man Amai knew kept provoking her. "What, can't take the truth?! Well too bad. I bet your friend there doesn't know."

This makes something in her snap. Her usual hazel eyes now darkened to a mocha shade. Her anger flutters around her, almost dancing. The air around them becomes suffocating, causing the villagers to follow to their knees, gasping. Only Amai herself stands along with Kisame, whose features become visibly amused.

"A-A-Ama." A voice croaks. It too holds familiarity.

"Mom." She whispers. The power around her wavers.

"Ama, it is you." Her foster mother manages through a mild coughing fit.

"Mom, what are you doing here?!" She exclaims, her anger gone instantly.

Striding to the woman who took her in, Amai ignores the others who flinch. Amai kneels in front of her foster mother, who has seemed to age tremendously. Her fair hand reaches out, brushing the old woman's cheek. There was a small connection between them still, as if she was never exiled from the village. "And where is Father?"

"Father…was killed. These people who call themselves the Akastuki's apprentices came and raided our village." Her mother whimpers.

"What?"

Kisame makes a sound from behind them. "We have no such things."

He stands close behind her, his features mocking the old woman. Others around him cringe and stumble further away. "We only have a few number of people. The strongest." He continues.

"Are you one? An Akatsuki?" The elderly woman wonders.

"Both of us." He replies honestly.

Sometimes his candid ways can be tiresome. "I think those people may be bandits Mom."

"May be? They mostly likely are, if not rogue ninjas."

"Kisame I think it's better to be quiet." Amai suggests.

"Why are you do obsessed with helping or coddling such weaklings who shunned you and want nothing to do with you? It's a waste of time to begin with. The weak die, the strong survive. It's common sense."

Deep down she knows, however she can't accept the fact that some low-lives took away good people's home and ran them out. "This woman took me in. I can't abandon her."

"She abandoned you." He states.

She can feel the woman beside her flinch. "Amai, he is right. Perhaps it is for the best."

"Mom…."

"We don't want or need your help." Ryuū sneers, "Especially with what happened last time. Mom and I are going to be fine. Do us all a favor and get lost."

Pressing her lips together, Amai glares at the young male. "Fine. Just like Kisame said, 'The weak die, and the strong survive.' Keep that in mind, Ryuū, because you're no longer a child, you're a young man now."

He glares back at her, flinching when he catches something dangerous lurking in her eyes. "Whatever." He grabs his mother, pulling the woman away from Amai. "Let's go mom."

Amai watches as the small group make their way through the forest, their shapes becoming smaller. Once they left her sight, she turns to Hean. The may not want her help, well at least most of them don't, but she still feels that she has to look over them. "Hean, follow them. Don't let them know you're tailing them. Got it?"

The enormous dog makes a gruff sound of acknowledgment before doing as commanded.

"Well that was boring." Kisame says. "I wanted to fight."

"I can't fight them. I put them through enough. I can only watch from the sidelines." Amai remarks.

"Is that what you were dreaming about?"

"What?" She gives him a look. "You were there when I was sleeping?"

"I got there when you were crying that you weren't a demon." He says nonchalantly.

She silent. "I think sometimes I am."

He only looks at her, silence now filling the growing tension between the two. Instantly that silence was broken when he let's out a loud laugh. "Me too, but there is nothing wrong with it. It means you're strong."

"Not being able to feel fear isn't strong. It's weak."

"This turned depressing."

"I agree."

Without a single blink of an eye she feels herself pressed against a tree, rough lips crushing hers as a muscular thigh is placed in between her own. His arms are on both sides of her, caging her in. Then one of his hands move away from the tree, only to end up grabbing a handful of her hair. His thigh nudges her thighs further apart, rubbing against V in between her legs. She feels herself shiver with desire.

Finally he pulls away, that dangerous glint in his eyes. "How about we have some fun instead?"

"Your definition of fun is different from mine." She smirks.

"Care to demonstrate?"

"Gladly."

She pushes against his chest, allowing space in between the two just before focusing her strength in one swift push. He stumbles slightly, unfazed by the action. He grins as if asking, 'That's all you got?' However, he doesn't catch her elegantly stepping behind him, using her technique as a dancer and slipping her feet against his ankles. The small action catches him off guard. Taking the open opportunity she grabs him from behind, her hands sliding low. Her lips tease his ear as she whispers seductive nothings. Amused, he reaches for her. His arms easily catch his prey, who moves in such tempting movements it's almost unbearable. Fortunately he has strong endurance.

He jolts when he feels hands cup his growing erection over his pants. He can already tell that those pants are going to be a pain. "I can almost hear you thinking, 'I can overcome her voice, her body' but you're wrong. You're growing aroused pretty quickly and I'm only stroking you through your pants. I bet," she nips his ear aggressively, "you will exceed your limit if I put my hands down your pants."

Growling he pulls her closer. "Not before I make you beg for it."

She laughs. Her hands go to his waistband, a single digit playing with the material and the flesh. Another finger is added, slipping lower as the muscles beneath her quivers with pleasure. Getting impatient herself, Amai slides her hand in completely, feeling the pulsing member. Warm, hard, and needy. Looking up, she catches his eyes, staring at her, as if accepting a challenge. Smiling she inclines her head to his neck, nipping and licking the flesh there. He let's out a hiss out pleasure, which encourages her to continue and begins to use her teeth to graze the flesh. Her hand works slowly, and skillfully on his erection. At first her finger traces the length of him before using her whole hand to wrap around the wide width. She begins pumping slowly and begins to speed up. Sensing how close he was to the edge she stops below thick head feeling a bead of pre-come.

"I thought you could withstand such a small thing like this." She taunts.

"You haven't given me a chance yet, to hear you beg and scream." He throws back with a devious grin.

About to continue her ministrations, Amai feels herself fall to the ground, her head knocking against a thick root protruding from a nearby tree. Rough calloused hands grope both her ample breasts, squeezing them, testing their fullness. His palms rub against her pebbled nipples, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. A soft moan escapes her parted lips as she arches into his touch, silently asking for more. Hands become fingers, kneading the taut nipples between his fingers roughly. The pleasure was soon met with pain, which intoxicated her with endorphins. His lips press against her clavicle, the tips of his teeth barely teasing the flesh there. Lips travel lower, and soon end up feeling the fabric that covers her round globes. He pulls back, eyeing the material.

"We won't need that." He murmurs, tearing the top off of her in a swift motion.

"That's my only top!" She exclaims with smoldering eyes.

"Stop whining, you can wear my cloak."

He bows his head low and kisses below her breasts, almost tickling her there as his hands went back to massaging and torturing her breasts. His kisses continue South, leading to a more promising destination. Her moans and pants fill his ears as he stops at her hips, biting the flesh just above her bottoms. Hearing her gasp Kisame chuckles against her flesh. Slipping a finger inside her bottoms, he can already feel the heat and dampness of her growing desire. Letting out a low growl of lust, Kisame rids her of her clothes.

As quickly as he ridden her of clothes, he too discarded any clothing he wore. His length is painfully hard and throbbing with need. Smiling, Amai gets on her knees before him, letting her pink tongue that feels like velvet, taste him. She moans around his member, making him grab her hair as a sharp intake of breath barely meets her ears. Through his engorged length and her moaning, the tip of her tongue tastes the salty fluid of his nearing climax. Pulling away she climbs back on her feet and leans against the tree, her buttocks facing him.

"Come on. What are you waiting for?" She drawls, her eyes glazed over.

He doesn't waste time. Standing behind her, he grabs a hold of her hips, his fingers digging harshly into the soft flesh there. Angling his manhood at the entrance of her silk folds, the big man eases into her slowly, wanting to tease her for a short time. Though feeling her inner walls clench around his member makes him lose the idea of teasing her and begins to thrust into her wet heat. Her moans and cries of ecstasy become music to his ears.

"Harder." She pants, looking over shoulder.

He happily obliges and begins to fervently thrust, his strokes becoming faster and harder. A hand moves to one of her breast, squeezing it. Another hand moves low. His index finger finds her swollen clit and begins rubbing it, pinching it between his fingers. This small, yet effective action causes Amai to gasp as her body quakes with euphoria. Her hands claw the tree as a scream of sheer pleasure erupts from her lush red lips. Her muscles contract around his erection, which sends the man over the edge, shuddering and grunting as he releases his seed into her. They lean against the tree, him still inside her, panting as they allow their hearts to calm.

"That was fun." She murmurs against the bark.

"Want to go a second round?" He offers, biting her neck.

"If you come first you have to call me 'Mistress' until the next time."

"When I win you have to do whatever I say."

She laughs and wiggles her buttocks. Cupping her own breasts, she turns and gives him a suggestive look. "I can't wait to be called 'Mistress' by the fearsome Kisame."

"I'll show you fearsome." He replies, pulling away from her.

Amai grins. They differ in some ways, yet they are alike. Maybe there are both 'demons.' Too powerful for their own good. That is something Amai can live with.


End file.
